Warrior Program
by Miamaru Urashima I A.K.A Miamaru the Shadowslayer
Summary: CONFIDENTIAL EYES ONLY Keitaro Urashima, age 21, eagle eyes, crackshot, perfect warrior material, press ENTER to continue
1. The battles within

Chapter 1. The War

Cast: ( Confidential eyes only, press **enter **to continue)

Keitaro ( Squad Captain Special-Ops)

Kentaro ( Drop pilot, Marine, Special-Ops)

Shirai ( Marine Demolitions Specialist Special-Ops)

Haitani ( Marine Heavy Weapons Specialist Special-Ops)

Keitaro Urashima was never good at anything when it counted, sports, girls, school, you name it. But there is one thing that no one can take away from him, that one thing, would later, get him into a lot of wierd events.

CRACK! A rifle goes off four consecutive times, four Russian soldiers fall to the ground, a bullet in each of their heads.

" Target Eliminated." says a very familiar dark-brown haired man

"Shirai, what your position?" Keitaro calls into his Comm. on his helmet.

"_Crrk.. it's getting hot in the LZ we're gonna need back-up, Haitani is with a medic right now, I'm praying for him man..gimme a sec.. (_Rifle goes off)_...Yeah, you want some more!? I can't hold this up! Where the hell is Kentaro with the Trasport?!"_

_" Someone call for the Seventh Brigade?" _Another voice calls

_" Oh, shut the hell up, Kentaro We need a tank, a Hummer and a helluva lot of Marines down here!" _

_" Okay,.....( _some keyboard tacking and some things drop_.) There, and if you're good, I'll give you a Lollipop."_

" Roger that Kentaro, I need an evac at my position, The Russian Special Ops, are taken out, Mission Objective completed."

"_Roger that Kei, mind if I call you Kei, its a lot shorter."_

_"_ Whatever, just get me evac'd outta here."

" _On my way."_ A few moments later a transport jet picks up Kei( I think it's shorter too), and drops him at base (LZ). When he's there, he wants to join the fighting, he can take an... Assault Rifle, Standard Issue, Marine Basic, burst and Auto-fire capable, an SMA LR- Sniper Rifle, with his special modifications, he was partial to sniping, himself. But that wouldn't do any good, Or an HE-HS Rocket launcher, much weaker than most, but can fire up to six rockets in one pack, so reloading isn't a hassle. Despite all this, he picked the Assault Rifle, and for a sidearm, a standard issue Beretta. He took two. The rifle clip snaps into place. With a nod, He joins the fighting. When he gets out there, He sees Shirai, blasting away at the tanks. Then, all of a sudden, A grenade lands at his feet. he kicks it back at the Russians. Keitaro, clicks his gun on Auto- fire and sprays the Russians with sheets of bullets. The fighting continues for a very long time. By the time it's over. A Medic had to practically drag Shirai, Keitaro and the rest of the Marines back to LZ. Haitani and Shirai go back to their daily lives and so does Keitaro, They have to leave, for... confidentiality purposes.

_Sigh, I wish I could stay in the Warrior Program forever. oh well, back to regular beatings, I have to hold back, I might hurt Naru or Motoko, so, I better act weak again.Oh I better not accidently tell them what I've been doing this past month. _He opens the door to see Motoko, Kitsune, and a very infuriated Naru.

" Where have you been this past month?"

" Why can't you grow a backbone, you failed your entrance exam, deal with it don't just run away for a month!"

" Urashima, you are such a weakling, I detest of cowards like you." Keitaro has had enough of this, without a word, he goes to his room and hopes nobody interrupts him. He puts on headphones and starts to listen music when he heard a knock at his door.

_sigh, they just can't leave me alone can they? _

_"_Come in!" The door opens up to reveal..... It was really Shinobu.

" Sempai, Dinner's ready."

" Oh, thanks Shinobu." Keitaro goes to dinner when he realized Naru and Motoko giving him the Evil Eyes. All of a sudden. Motoko stands up and says, " Urashima, I challenge you to a duel,and don't hold back, or this match will last a very long time."" You know that I can't win Motoko, as you said yourself, I'm too weak."

" On the contrary, your aura has grown twice as strong since I have last seen you."

Keitaro cursed under his breath, he was supposed to keep that ki level down.

" All right, but I don't know what you're talking about." Keitaro fought at half-level, he thought it was much too weak to defeat Motoko. They go to the Hot Springs and she gives him a Shinai, when Kitsune blasts a horn.... the symbol to start. Wind blew and there was an awkward silence for a while. Then she charged, he read her attack like a book, he sidestepped and tripped her, before she hit the ground, he caught her. Everyone stood dumbstruck.


	2. What makes a man, really? is it nought b...

Chapter 2 Ugggh, Medic!!

Hey there guys and gals, I was sick and couldnt type, but Dun, dundun, here it is. I am going to drop two other fanfics, so...APPRECIATE IT MUTHABLEEP, sorry, i lost my control, as motoko would say, you die urashima, oh, wait, wrong proverb, oh well.

**Float like a butterfly**

**Sting like a bee**

**-Muhammad Aliv**

A hushed silence was cast over the Hinata residents.

" Ur-Urashima, release me at once." Motoko said with a slight quiver in her voice.

" Okay." Keitaro said, helping her up.

" When did you get that kind of power?!!" Kitsune exclaimed.

" It doesn't matter, He's still a pervert!!!!!!" Naru yelled as she went for an Iron Fist punch. Keitaro catches her fist in mid-punch and calmly says

" There's no need for unneccessary violence." While shaking his head.

" What's goin' on here, its like this is a whole new Keitaro!?" Kitsune asks mostly to herself.

" Well, well Urashima, I guess that you have been training with Seta again?" Motoko inquires.

" No, actually-." Keitaro starts then remembers the Confidentiality Pact. Like a brick it hits him, August 29, D-demo.

" Uuh, I gotta go. My mom and dad are expecting me back to actually see my Tokyo U report card." Keitaro says on the run. Before they can reply, Shinobu goes off and says,

" Yeah, umm, I gotta see my mom too." They left everyone dumbfounded.

Ten minutes later, The scene is Shinobu sneaking around, She is following Keitaro, Keitaro, being a Espionage expert as well as a sniper, detected her Ki Aura right away. Shinobu just has enough time to hide before Keitaro says " It's all right Shinobu, I know you're there."

"...!, how did you know I was there Sempai? He shouldnt been able to see me, I used an Active espionage, stealth field generator."

" Now, Shinobu, in case you forgot, August 29th, you know, **"open house."**

" Oh, yeah, I forgot completely about that, bye, sempai."

" Goodbye, Agent 2270." As shinobu turns around to leave, her heart skipped a beat when she heard her codename.

" What was that sempai?"

" Nothing, I said, Goodbye Shinobu."

" Oh, Okay bye then." Keitaro, walks to an empty phone booth while inwardly cursing himself for saying that codename, he picks up a reciever and dials 1-888-warrior-program-keitaro-urashima-1162843. The booth moves with a lurch and atarts downwards underground. He sits and hums to himself and starts to take a nap when the booth stops and the phone rings, Keitaro picks up and says, " Hello, Keitaro Urashima 23rd infantry, ID,1162843, Warrior Program."

" Roger that, Keitaro, good to see you, I wasnt; expecting you for another three months," Says a young teenage voice, about 13.

" Yeah, it's D-demo today."

" Ah, of course ( there's some tacking on a keyboard and the booth opens to reveal a young 13 year old receptionist, with is toothy-braces grin the sign read Vincent Lee, " Go on in, its the 3rd door to the right."

" Right, thanks." says keitaro as he walks into the hallway Third door to the right, third door to the right, ah here it is. Keitaro opens another door to see a fitting room, and his gear laying there, only its not his gear, its a supersuit, a modified version with three major technical advances, the armor class matches that of the classified, Thor's Hammer battlecruiser, with hyperspace compatibility, the HUD on his helmet is now no loner a helmet but a holo-projector, his helmet is now a nearly undrestructable type of Plasma/Titanium hybrid, just like the battlecruiser's armor. okay now that I'm stronger, I can't get sloppy. But still.. he starts to drool.

" Like my invention Sargeant Urashima?" Says a young teenage voice, female.

"Ah, a few minutes longer and he would have made a new Lake Victoria." Says a second voice, male this time.

" Yeah, and we all want to see that." Says a third voice, dripping with sarcasm. Keitaro snaps back to reality and sees three scientists walking toward him, a young female about 13, What is it with the government and child-prodigies?

" Watch what you think, Urashima."

" Huh,"

" I'm a Psychic"

" Oh, dammit." Her tag read Lauren Lyda-Priest, Plasmaphsyiscist, the sarcastic male's tag read Ethan Nordmark, Geophysiscist,and the second voice read Patrick, no last name, Electric engineer.

" Yes, Ma'am, is this mine?"

" My, aren't we eager today?" She says mischievously.

" You'll get your chance, but first, you have to assess your team."

" Well, they were with me the last time I was at a battle."

" Ah, yes, the " Good Ol' Boys" I've been hearing so much about. Well, let's see if your training was all worth it."

" Yes, ma'am!" Keitaro says as he snaps a crisp salute.

"No need, I'm just a civvy." She says with a slight giggle at his antics. He fits on his suit and zips his last over coat before he was done. He felt light, and he realized even though the armor was bulkier than his last, he could move more freely.

" Right this way, Master Sargeant Urashima." Ethan says as he leads Keitaro out another set of double doors to a pitch black room, with one window, with many scientists and Japanese politicians there. He was thinking about his crew when his comm. on his HUD crackled. _Keitaro, You there? You're late, man I just loove these supersuits. Oh yeah, watch your flank. _Keitaro barely had time to dive out of the way before hundreds of shurikens came out of nowhere. "Wait, we're fighting Ninjas ?"

_" Not just any ninjas, the Nobuyukasa clan, and they are the most elite of their clan, I think they're led by the receptionist at the front, he's the one you have to watch out for, he's a Ninjai(I do not own this name) I got nailed three times before I knew where he was, when I fired, poof, like dust in the wind he was gone." _Keitaro had stun rounds like everyone else, they had fought and Keitaro's team had won, barely, It was close. When he was finished. The squad was rounded up and taken through a door.

" Right this way Mr. Urashima." An unknown scientist says, the room was filled with a blinding white light.


	3. The Way to new lights

Sorry guys and gals, I've been gone and moving around, what with school and my mom I almost have no time to write or think so here's chapter 3. This is loosely based on halo. only loosely

Chapter 3: Kool, We're going to the Chaos Galaxy..Wait, What?

The blinding white light turned out to be a huge hanger-like room. Vincent let out a low whistle.

"Is that"

" Yes Sargeant. It is my pride and joy, it is Thor's Hammer."

" Wait,.. Sargeant?."

" Sorry, Admiral."

" I'm only a Lieutenant."

" Well..., don't make this difficult! You've been promoted to captain this ship."

He, snapped a crisp salute and said " yes ma'am."

" And you've been assigned a supersuit." she drops a supersuit

He started to drool a bit.

" Ma'am"

" Yes it's real, stop pinching yourself." He's stopped in mid pinch,looks at her and striaghtens himself up.

" Yes ma'am, Nobuyukasa, get in the ship."He hollers as he points to this ship. Keitaro starts up.

" What about the Hinata Residents? We'll be gone for god knows how long and we're supposed to just leave?"

" No worries, We've drafted them all in the army, although two are already in the Military."

" Well there's Shinobu and then who?'

" She helped me build Thor's Hammer."

" Her!"

" Hiyas Keitaro." Keitaro turns around and groans, It was Kaolla Su.

" Kaolla, I just had a sneaking suscpicion thoseinventions of yours weren't just for fun."

" Nopes." Keitaro turns to The Scientist.

" Ma'am with all due respect, if we are going to observe and invent, why not send someone more qualified, I don't have the foggiest idea what some of the languages the aliens speak, I'm here to kill and ask questions later."

" Because we're going too." and she added seductively and mischievously" And I need some big strong men to help me and carry me if I fall."

" Alright." He nods to his crew" Kentaro, I need a spec of the ship, Haitani, I need weapons, m.H.e.w launchers. M390's, Rifles, and ammo, lots of it, Shirai, I need all the gear, you know, something to politely knock on the fortress doors of some tyrant aliens if we encounter any (Domino Mines), frag grenades, stun grenades, use you imagination." he turns to a taller man.

" You, I dont remember-... Ah yes, Seta, Good to have you back, how'd espionage mission1329 go"

" Great, part-timer, you got things squared away while I was gone."

" Yeah, hey, I need you to take care of the 'secret weapon' be careful, dont let it burn, freeze, knock you down, or grow on you."

" Yes Sir." Seta snaps a crisp salute and everyone is going about their business. After a few hours, everyone is suited up and ready to go. The Hinata residents are already drafted and assigned parts on the ship. Though, no one can see through that one-way reflective holo Ti-plamsa, Keitaro can see all of the residents. Naru: Navigation, Kitsune: Communications, Shinobu and Seta: espionage, Motoko: Weapons, Haruka: Frontline Marine, Kaolla: Engineer, and Ema: Dry dock technician. As Keitaro smiled, inwardly he dreaded what was about to happen.


End file.
